Sebastian's Reluctant Day Out
by superwholock1
Summary: Grell finally takes Ciel up on that offer of having Sebastian for a day. Sebastian, of course doesn't really want to partake in it but he has to. WARNING:SEBASTIAN WILL HURT SOMEONE'S FEELINGS! NOT A YAOI.


**A/N: Hello! I will be experimenting with a few ideas I have, this is the first one, and I will type the others. Since I know that a lot of the Kuroshitsuji fandom likes SebxCiel, I was planning on writing a SebGrell fic, but I don't think many people like that pairing and I don't want to spend a lot of time writing something for no reason. **

**If anyone reads this, I would like to know what pairings you like. **

**As always, please Review and Fav, maybe even follow. It would mean a lot to me too! I am also open to requests! **

* * *

Grell was tapping his leg anxiously as he was nearing the Phantomhive manor. He remembered that he had a day with Sebastian, as Ciel had promised when Grell assisted him in finding Elizabeth. Grell made sure he looked the best for his sweet Bassy. His hair was washed and straightened, he put on his best perfume and he even cleaned his glasses to the point where they shined. He freshened himself up for Sebastian, he wanted this day to go right. He was lucky enough that William even allowed him to take the day off, being the uptight boss that he is. Grell made sure everything was according to plan, nothing was going to ruin this day for him. The carriage stopped, signaling that he made it to his destination.

Grell stepped out of the carriage and stared at the manor in front of him. He checked himself once more in his little hand mirror and then threw it back inside the carriage and walked into the manor. He didn't want to go straight to Sebastian; he wanted it to be a surprise. So he went to Ciel first. The young earl was sitting in his chair in his study, building a house of cards. When Grell slammed the door open, the house fell, making Ciel get a little frustrated.

"Hello, brat."

Ciel sighed, "Hello, freak. What do you want now? "

"You know what I want. I want my day with your handsome butler."

Ciel face palmed, he completely forgot about that little arrangement he set up with the reaper. He really said that because he just wanted Grell to shut up and help him.

"About that Grell…"

"I will not hear whatever it is you have to say, Ciel. Just give me my Bassy and there will be no troubles."

Ciel really didn't have the patience to argue with Grell, so he sat back in his chair and smirked.

"Fine Grell, you can have your way with Sebastian for the whole day, does that satisfy you?"

Grell smiled, showing his razor teeth.

"It does indeed, thank you for obliging."

"Whatever gets you out of my hair."

Grell didn't respond to the child, he only walked away to go find his sexy demon. When he was walking around the manor, he smelt something divine coming from the kitchen. No one can make food better than Sebastian, so Grell walked, following the smell. He couldn't wait to tell Sebastian the wonderful news! With each step he took, he was closer to the kitchen, and closer to the demon of his dreams. He walked in to find Sebastian standing over the stove, cooking lunch for someone, probably Ciel, and could hear the faint humming of a song Sebastian seems to fancy. Grell was just standing there, listening to the humming. The song didn't matter; Grell only liked it because Sebastian was humming it so well. Sebastian didn't seem to notice that the reaper was standing there either, until he turned to put the hot food on dishes.

"Grell!"

Grell snapped out of his daze as the butler was staring at him.

"What happened?"

"How long have you been standing there and how long have you been here?"

"I haven't been standing here for long, maybe a few minutes or so. I'm here because I have wonderful news!"

"What is it?" Sebastian asked in order to get the redhead out quicker.

Grell walked closer to Sebastian as the excitement boiled over in him.

"Ciel has granted me one whole day to spend with you!"

Sebastian's eyes grew wide at Grell's statement.

"What?"

"You and I have the whole day to ourselves! Isn't that just wonderful?!"

Sebastian couldn't even answer Grell's question. One whole day? He can't even stand being next to Grell for one whole minute. Surely Ciel is trying to get back at him for something the demon did in the past. There had to be a reason why he was going to spend a day with the flamboyant reaper.

"Bassy?"

Sebastian turned back to Grell.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said we have the whole day to ourselves!"

"Yes I heard you."

Grell frowned, obviously Sebastian didn't look to happy about his arrangement. Grell didn't want Sebastian to be upset about being with him; he wanted Sebastian to enjoy himself as much as possible. Grell smiled his brightest and said, "Don't look so down, Bassy! We'll have so much fun! I have everything planned out; all I need is the Phantomhive butler to join in on it!"

Sebastian sighed again.

_"I suppose it couldn't be helped then." _

He turned to Grell who had that stupid smile wiped on his face.

"Very well, Grell. Allow me to feed the others before I go."

Grell beamed and nodded. He watched Sebastian walk away with the serving tray. Finally, he was going to have his day with Sebastian Michaelis…


End file.
